Devil's Prey
by angelsinstead
Summary: Diablos, the King of the Underworld, is looking for his bride. He meets up with Megan Todd and decides she's the one. Will Megan be able to love Diablos or will she refuse him in order to protect the Leviathan child, Michael? Warning: Mature Content


This fanfic is hugely inspired by Dark Shadows, a gothic television soap opera that originally aired weekdays on the ABC television network, from June 27, 1966 to April 2, 1971 and was produced by Dan Curtis. Just so you know, I don't own ABC or Dark Shadows and I won't be receiving any payment whatsoever for this story.

Xxxxxxxx

Diablos was known as King of the Underground. He was a very powerful and ruthless demon. His demonic slaves in the underworld had brought him many innocent victims of which he had sacrificed to the Dark One at BlackMass. The sacrifices had gave Diablos considerable power and supernatural abilities to control humans and to cause chaos, natural disasters, and destruction on earth in which he wickedly craved.

Diablos was also the master of two very powerful witches and a warlock. Angelique was the most powerful witch on earth and both she and her decendent Cassandra were living in the present time, along with Nicholas Blair, a fearsome warlock who claimed to be Cassandra's brother. Diablos loved commanding Cassandra, Angelique,and Nicholas to do his will, although the three were strongly defiant, making his work as King of the Underworld very difficult at times.

One thing Diablos had never had was a female lover of his very own. He needed someone of supernatural power to stand beside him and join with him in the dark forces which were pleasing to the evil Dark One. Diablos had sent his most competant demonic slaves above to earth to search for a woman who would be an excellent match for him. His slaves searched and searched, finding no one worthy of the King of the Underground.

Then one day Daemon, Diablos's right-hand man appeared in Diablos's underground chamber with news of the goings-on above. "I have found her," said Daemon, a wicked grin upon his face.

"Does she have supernatural powers?" asked Diablos, eager to hear about what could possibly be his future lover.

"She does. She was just recently changed into a vampire," Daemon replied, anxious to claim his prize for having found a woman suitable to Diablos's taste.

"Excellent!" Diablos said enthusiastically. He had always wanted a young and beautiful vampiress in his bed. Her supernatural powers would compliment his, and together they could someday rule earth and the underground alike.

"And is she evil? Will she bow to my will and do all the wicked tasks I ask of her?" Diablos questioned.

"Well, she isn't evil yet... but she has a weakness. One you shall be very pleased about, Master," explained Daemon, hoping the King would not smack him as the woman was a good vampiress, not evil. Daemon cringed seeing Diablos's horrid frown. He better explain quick or be beaten brutally by his angry master.

"You see," said Daemon. "She has a child. A little one she calls Michael. And although she loves him as her own, he isn't of her blood. And the child is not human. He is an ancient and powerful Leviathan, reborn. Megan protects him with her very life. His powers are great... and if they could be harvested, you could be the greatest of all demons ever to walk the underground. With her by your side and the Leviathan's power within you, you will serve the Dark One forevermore."

Diablos couldn't have been more pleased. "What is her name? I must go to her tonight," Diablos said with eagerness. He couldn't wait to meet his bride-to-be.

"Her name is Megan Todd and she was the owner of an antique shoppe in Collinsport. A vampire came to her, giving her the newborn Leviathan to raise. He then turned her into a vampiress, giving her supernatural power so she might better protect the little Leviathan she has named Michael. The vampire destroyed her antique store and since Megan has done nothing but care for and protect the child she calls Michael. To get to Megan, we must use the child... forcing her to bend to your will," Daemon said.

"Yes, I shall abduct both... and Megan will not be able to refuse me."

"It is a wonderful plan, My King."

Diablos changed himself into the form of an extremely attractive and muscular man, going to Megan Todd's small, yet comfortable home at the edge of Collinsport. He used his powers to access the situation first, finding that young Michael was in his bed sleeping, and beautiful Megan was alone in the living room, reading a book and trying to ignore her inner urgings to go out searching for blood. Being a good vampiress, Megan very seldom drank human blood, surviving off the blood of animals. Diablos could sense that tonight however, Megan was quite hungry and suseptable to temptation. That temptation is what he would place before her... arriving in human form, offering her his blood and seducing her. Once she sank her fangs into him, drinking his demon's blood, she would be his. A demon's blood would be like an aphrodisiac to young innocent Megan. Once Diablos had his way with her, he would use his evil powers to overcome her. When Megan was unconcious, he and his demon thugs could make off with her and the child, taking them both to the underword where Megan would be his prisoner and eventually his bride.

Diablos went up to the door, knocking on it briskly. A moment later, it opened, and Megan stood there in the door frame, a questioning look upon her lovely face. "Hello. Sorry to bother you," said Diablos in his most seductive voice. "I am new to the neighborhood and thought I might come on over and introduce myself. My name is Dillon Kingsley." Diablos extended his hand to Megan in introduction. At her touch, a spark went through him. He knew then and there this woman was the one for him.

"Please, may I come in?" asked Diablos with a sexy smile. "I'd really like to get to know you better." He had a wicked smirk on his face, for he knew his blood was calling to Megan, making her want to sink her sharp little fangs into him. Tonight he was certain she would be his... completely.

Megan had no idea that someone new had moved in next door. She looked at him, afraid to let him into her home. She was so hungry and she didn't want to hurt him. If she drank from him, she might not be able to stop herself. She might just drain him dry. She was ravenous. Above all, she had to keep Michael safe. If this was a act to get to her child, she had to do whatever was necessary to protect him. He was her son in all the ways that counted; the person she loved most in the world, and she was thankful for him everyday.

"I-I don't think it is a good idea for me to allow a stranger into my home. You see, I have a young son, and it wouldn't be appropriate."

*And I don't want to kill you,* she thought to herself.

Then she got an idea. She just wanted just one small taste of him, and she would have it. "I can step outside," she said to him as she came out on the porch and shut the door behind her. "Now can I help you with anything?" She had to admit her new neighbor was a handsome man; the handsomest man she had ever laid eyes on.

Diablos could smell Megan's desire while he witnessed the lust for blood which glowed within her eyes. As they stood on the porch together and Megan closed the door, Diablos gazed into her eyes. "You are such a beautiful young woman, Megan... and your perfume smells so sweet," spoke Diablos, leaning in closer so she could catch the scent of his heady blood. Just one taste, and she would be his.

"I can sense you haven't been with a man in a very great while," he said in a throaty and seductive voice.

"I could give you what you want, Megan. I could give you EVERYTHING you want..." he promised as his lips lowered ever so slowly to hers. He then kissed her with so much need and passion, and he didn't slow the intensity of his attack until he felt Megan's fiery response. His tongue then slid into her mouth, claiming hers as he pulled her body flush against his. As he held her against his muscular body, he could feel her nipples grow hard through the fabric of her shirt.

**Drink from me, Megan,** he spoke to her in his demon's telepathy, giving her a mental suggestion which he knew she would be unable to refuse.

Megan heard his hypnotic voice and smelt his blood pumping. She wanted to drink from him so badly but she knew what would happen if she gave in to the bloodlust. The need to keep Michael safe won out over her desire for blood. He was her son in the ways that mattered most. "I am dangerous," she whispered as she kissed him. "You shouldn't be this close to me."

"Dangerous?" Diablos quipped, looking deeply into Megan's eyes while tracing her moist lower lip with a soft fingertip. "You look extremely sexy, but not the least bit dangerous." He then felt her melting into his arms, surrendering, and the sweet sensation of her hot kiss as her lips pressed to his.

After he drew back from the long sexy kiss, he said, "Ahhhh but I love being this close to you, Megan. I want you, very much. I have never wanted a woman as I want you." His eyes then contained an hypnotic glow as he began using his powers of persuasion over her, making her want to drink from him, causing her bloodlust to grow and grow so she would not be able to refuse him.

**Megan, drink from me now...** he spoke to her while using his demon's telepathy. He raised his head then, presenting his neck to her, so her lips were touching his warm flesh.

Megan couldn't resist anymore and opened her mouth. She pressed a trail of hot kisses on the flesh of his neck. She allowed her fangs to decend and slowly pierce his flesh. She started to slowly drink and savor his blood. She felt herself changing, and she hated it but loved it at the very same time. One thought kept her from going totally evil- Michael and her need to protect him. Suddenly she pulled back and looked at the man in horror.

"What did you do to me? Who are you? Why did you make me do?" she demanded.

Diablos had become lost in a throbbing state of pure pleasure and desire as Megan had drank from him so deeply after first showering his neck with sweet, delicate kisses. He loved how her silky lips had glided against his hot skin. After she had melted into his muscular arms, drinking like a babe from it's mother's breast, she pulled back, seeming horrified by what she had done. Tenderly, Diablos looked down into her beautiful eyes, gently caressing her flowing blond hair. "It's okay, Megan ~ my sweet. You have done nothing wrong. You mustn't be frightened. Come, we will look for little Michael together..." said Diablos, taking Megan's hand to try to calm her as he noticed his crimson blood shining upon her moist lips. He was reading her mind... and he also knew that his demon's blood had effected her. She wouldn't be able to resist him now. She would be his.

"How do you know what I am thinking?" Megan asked him as she let him lead her away. It never occured to her that he would hurt her or Michael.

"I am a man of many talents, Megan," said Diablos mysteriously, not wanting her to become any more suspicious as he lead her into the woods behind her house. Michael's bedroom window was open, the curtains flowing in the breeze. "Maybe he went to for a midnight walk," said Diablos, as he was following the boy's scent. A demon's sense of smell was very strong, and he could feel the presence of the child nearby as well as his unique odor. He held Megan's hand in hers, looking over at her beauty in the moonlight.

"You look far too young to be a mother," he said to her. "But I can tell you love that child very much. You would do anything for him, wouldn't you?" Diablos asked. He then was scanning the trees and bushes very close to the entrance of the underground. Michael was here somewhere, Diablos could sense it... but he had no clue where the boy was hiding or why. Maybe the child had some sort of intuition that Diablos was evil and about to take Megan away to be his bride. Diablos would do anything to have Megan, even if meant he had to "take care of" the boy.

"He is my son and I would do anything for him," Megan said. "He is the person I love most and cherish above all others."

Michael was watching, and he was worried about his mother. He took aim with the rock and let it go. He smiled because it hit the stranger directly in the back of the head. He held his breath and waited to see what would happen.

Diablos and Megan had been standing before the entrance to the underground, conversing, when the boy Michael threw the magical ruby stone at him, hitting him in the back of the head. The pain was quite sharp, and for a moment, Diablos was stunned. He let go of Megan's hand momentarily as the pain made him see stars. "Michael," he murmured, his eyes seeking out the small blond-headed boy in the bushes.  
His eyes then settled on Megan and her breathtaking beauty. Suddenly, Diablos realized he was in love with this woman. He could never hurt her, and that meant he could not harm her precious son because Megan would be devastated without her little boy. Michael and Megan were a package deal. "Don't worry, Megan. I wouldn't harm a head on your darling little boy's head," said Diablos, giving her a handsome smile.

"We need to talk..." he said to her, staring into her enchanting blue eyes. "There is much I have to tell you Can we go back to your place? It's really cold out here, and we really should get Michael back into bed."

"Michael, come out, it is safe," Megan called out to the boy. She looked around for him, wanting to make sure that he was safe. She needed to see with her own two eyes that her son was okay. "Mommy," Michaell called out. He rushed over to her and hugged her. Megan hugged him back tightly.

"I want to go home now," said the little boy.

"Yes, let's go home," Megan said as she held Michael close. She wondered what changed this man so quick. She had no clue that the magical ruby stone Michael had thrown had made Diablos fall in love with her.

Diablos watched as Megan hugged her little Leviathan adopted child. For some reason, he was touched by the scene of mother and son bonding and holding each other close. He tried to shake his head very hard to clear it, but he was still filled with feelings he never had felt before. Feeling of tenderness and compassion. He then gazed at Megan, seeing her beauty and her love for little Michael. Once again he was struck by the strength of his love for her. He would do absolutely anything for this woman. He approached her, taking her small fragile hand into his. He could crush her so easily... yet all he wanted to do is love her and make her so happy. "Lets's take Michael home and tuck him into bed," he said, giving Megan a dazzling smile. He couldn't wait till he had this woman alone and in his arms. He then began leading Megan and the boy out of the woods, back toward Megan's home.  
"I'm sleepy, Mommy," Michael murmured before he fell asleep against her shoulder.  
"Ahhh, my little one is tired," Megan said with a smile as she headed back toward her house.

"So, what is your real name?" she questioned the man beside her. "And tell me the truth."

Diablos grinned sheepishly when Megan asked his real name. She had sensed his earlier lie when he had told her his name was Dillon. "My name is Diablos," he said honestly as they came to her home and walked back onto the porch and entered the front door. He watched as Megan carried little Michael back to his bed. He reached for a blanket, tucking in the boy.

"I would never hurt you, Megan," he promised, gazing into her beautiful blue eyes.

"I've fallen in love with you... I'm not sure exactly how this has happened," he said as he gently caressed Michael's tousled blond hair.

Once they walked out of Michael's room, she looked up at Diablos. Suddenly the name sank in. "I know you. You are from the underworld. You are evil. Why are you here?" she demanded of him. She made sure that the door to Michael's room was closed so he would not hear the conversation. "And you say you love me? How do you know you love me exactly?"

Diablos nodded as Megan spoke. "Yes, you are right, I am from the underworld. I am a demon. And yes, I came to take you back with me to the underworld and make you my unwilling bride. My minion Daemon had been watching you for days, and he came to tell me that you were a beautiful vampiress... and you had adopted a Leviathan child with great power; power in which I wanted to harnass to rule the underworld and bring destruction upon mankind. But as I said before, I have fallen in love with you, Megan. I would never hurt you... and I could never hurt Michael."

"I wanted you before when we were on the porch, when I kissed you and you took some of my blood... and I wanted to possess you and make you my unwilling bride..." Diablos confessed. "But when we were in the woods, something happened to me..."

"I love you, Megan," he said, his heart softening as he gazed into her bright blue eyes. He then reached forward and tenderly caressed her silky cheek. "Please don't send me away from you. Let me prove to you that I only want your love..."

"You were going to take me unwillingly from Michael?" Megan said as she backed up. She didn't know what to think, and she didn't know what had happened to him in the woods. "How can you prove to me that this isn't some trick to fool me? How do I know you love me and won't hurt me or Michael?"

Diablos ran his fingertips against Megan's cheek in a soft caress as she expressed her distrust of him. "I will not return to the underworld... and I will not force you to return there with me," he told her. "I will stay here with you and the boy. I only want to be with you. I will not hurt either of you. You have my solemn word." Diablos wasn't sure if Megan would believe him or not, but he was hoping she would not send him away. He WAS madly in love with her, but he didn't know how that could be possible. As a demon he had never felt emotion before, other than hatred. He had killed many; he was a very violent man. He hated now that he was a demon. He wanted to stay with Megan; he wanted her to be his.

"I wish I was an ordinary man... then you would not fear me," he said to her as he ran a single fingertip against Megan's lower lip. He wanted to kiss her and touch her, but he wasn't certain if she would allow him that at all.

"You do know that if you are lying and I find out, I will kill you," Megan said, staring him right in the eyes. She had feelings for this man; this demon or whatever he might be, but that wouldn't overshadow her love for her son.

"But I will give you a chance to prove yourself to me," she told him. "It is going to take time to trust you, so you can sleep on the couch."

Diablos listened to Megan's demands. He couldn't blame her for not trusting him. After all, he had just confessed to her that he was a demon and that he had designs on her and her son. "I will sleep on the couch," said Diablos, knowing he would do anything for this woman. He just wanted to be close to her. He wanted her happiness... and that was something he had never wanted before. Only his own needs and desires had he ever thought of before this night. "I will prove myself to you, Megan," he said, gazing into her eyes. "I want you to trust me...but I know it will take time. Anything you want from me, Megan; it is yours..."  
"I will take you up on that offer," Megan told him. "It will definitely be a long time before you have my complete trust." She wanted to see if he was playing a trick on her. It was a test that he had to pass and if he failed, she would take care of him herself.

Diablos smiled when Megan agreed to let him stay, as long as he slept on the couch. "Perhaps we should try to get a little sleep," he said, looking at the very short couch and wondering how his long frame would possibly going to fit comfortably on it. "Michael will be awake in a few hours..."

"Sleep sounds good," Megan responded with a nod. "I will get you a blanket and pillow." She headed to the closet in the hallway and got down a extra blanket and pillow and brought them to him.

"If you need anything, the kitchen is through that doorway," she said as she pointed. "I need to be up early to fix Michael's breakfast. Sleep well." She walked to her bedroom at the end of the hall and closed the door.

Diablos nodded when Megan gave him the blanket and the pillow so he could make his bed upon the couch. He thought of his huge comfortable bed in the underground, with it's giant, clawed bedposts and silken black sheets. He would miss his bed very much, but it was worth the uncomfortable night's sleep to be this close to Megan. "Good night," he said to Megan when she disappeared into her bedroom. He wanted her in his arms, but knew she wouldn't agree to that now.

Diablos lay his over six-foot-tall frame on the very short sofa, trying to get comfortable so he could sleep. Eventually he did, but not without having horrific nightmares about his Dark Master. He knew he would pay for not coming back to the underworld with his vampire bride. In the dream, he was tortured for the Dark Master's sadistic enjoyment, all because he had fallen in love with Megan. Diablos awakened in a cold sweat, his heart pounding in his chest. Staying here with Megan like this was sure to get him killed, but he didn't care. He was madly in love.

Megan had gone to the kitchen in the middle of the night for a drink of water when he woke up. "Are you okay?" she asked him. She saw that he was sweating profusely. "You must have had a nightmare. Do you need a drink or anything to settle you down?" She may not trust him but she would still be nice to him and offer him anything that he might need.

Diablos sat up on the couch, looking at Megan as she left the kitchen and asked if he were okay. His eyes swept her beautiful body, finding she was clad in only a thin cotton nightie. With his intense demon's vision, he could see right through the material. He gazed at her dusky-pink nipples as her scent floated through the air, teasing his senses.

She then asked if he had a nightmare and if he wanted a drink or anything which made him snap out of his sexual haze. "Thank you. A glass of water should help," he said with a handsome smile as he didn't want her to return to her bedroom just yet. He wanted her by his side. And he needed her presense to help him forget that horrific nightmare.

Megan turned and went back into the kitchen and got him a tall glass of water. She walked back into the living room and handed it to him. "Here you are. This should calm your nerves. Must of been some dream" she commented. She sat in a chair near the couch and crossed her legs at the ankles. "I will stay till you finish your water so I can put the glass in the sink."

Diablos accepted the glass of water from Megan, greedily drinking it down. He felt parched from the terrible dream he had. Dreams of fire, torture, and agony. Dreams of destruction and horrors that he hoped Megan would never have to see. "Yes, it was an awful dream," he said as he set the glass on the coffee table. "I just hope it doesn't come true." He was worried that if something did happen to him, Megan and Michael might be in danger from the evil forces in the Underworld.  
He watched as Megan went to sit down in the chair close to the couch. "I wish you didn't have to go at all..." he said to her, feeling very uneasy. He rumpled his dark hair in his hands as visions of the dream flooded his head. He didn't want to be killed, because then it would leave Megan and Michael vulnerable.

"Well, I can't very well sleep out here with you. In all honesty, it wouldn't be proper. And it was just a dream. Dreams don't come true. Trust me, I should know," Megan said as she gazed at him. She had always dreamed of not being a vampire and of Michael just being an ordinary little boy, but that never came true so she had given up on those dreams. She had also given up on her dream of finding love. Right now, she needed to focus on Michael and nothing else.

Diablos saw the look of determination cross Megan's face. "Megan, you don't realize it, do you? You and your son are in great danger. The Dark Lord wants the both of you. I am your only hope. Do you realize that? I'm the only one who can protect you..." Diablos said, hoping she would learn to trust him a little. "If I don't get the both of you somewhere safe, he will send his demon thugs after you... and do you know what will happen? You both will be tortured, raped, murdered... even worse. Will you let me help you? I love you... and I don't want you to die."

Diablos couldn't believe he had just said that. He had never loved before, and he had certainly never said so. "Megan, let's take Michael somewhere safe. Once I don't go back to the Underworld with you as my bride, The Dark Lord will send out his minions. Daemon will be here so fast your head will spin," Diablos warned. "I'm his right-hand man, but Daemon is next in line. I don't want to tell you what they will do to a beautiful vampiress such as you... or what they would do to an innocent one like Michael." Diablos then shuddered, remembering his horrific dream of blood, torture and death.

"Where can we go?" Megan asked, standing up swiftly. She began pacing back and forth across the room. "It will take time for me to pack everything before we have to leave. If we do leave, when would we go and where?" she asked him. "I can't bear to have Michael hurt so I will go with you to help save his life. I would do anything to keep him safe."

"I know a place where we could take him. It's nothing fancy, but I don't think Daemon and The Dark Lord can find us there... not for awhile anyway. You're just going to have to trust me, Megan... a little bit anyway. I am your only hope. I know I am a demon and a beast, but I have fallen in love with you. All I want to do is protect you and your son," spoke Diablos. "Now we must hurry... I will help you pack a bag for yourself and Michael. Anything we need later, I can conjure. Let's hurry and get him out of here. We only got 14 hours..."

Megan hurried to her room and got dressed. She threw all her clothing, jewels and photos into a saddlebag. She carried it out and gathered up a few personal items from the living room and added those as well. "If you can get Michael up, I will pack his stuff," Megan said as she hurried toward the child's room. She saw he was sleeping and packed all of his clothing and personal items into a saddlebag. "Once he is up and dressed, we can go. All of our clothes and personal items are packed. While you get him dressed, I will put my mother's quilt in the bag. Then we'll go. I have horses for us."

Diablos was relieved when he saw Megan gathering up her personal items and shoving them in saddlebags. He nodded when she asked him to go wake Michael up, so they could get going to a place of safety. He walked into Michael's bedroom, seeing him lying there against the pillows, hugging his adorable brown teddy bear. "Wake up, little man," Diablos said, lightly touching the youngster on the shoulder. After a few moments, Michael awakened, and Diablos helped him find warm clothes to wear. Diablos helped Michael get dressed while Megan finished the last minute packing. Diablos grabbed a couple of the heavy saddlebags when Megan entered Michael's bedroom, telling him that she was ready to go saddle the horses. Michael ran to his mother, taking her hand as the three of them left the house, going outside to ready the horses for their journey into the forest.

Megan helped Diablos carry the bags out to stable as Micheal carried a bag of his favorite toys. While Diablos watched over Michael, she saddled the three horses and put bags on each and secured them. "There, they are ready. They are strong animals and can hold our weight," she said to Diablos.

Diablos had no need for a flashlight as they stood in the stables. The red glow of his demon's eyes was enough to light any darkness. As Megan readied the horses, Diablos watched over little Michael who was staring up at him with wide blue eyes. "Don't be afraid of my red glowing eyes, little one," Diablos said as he affectionately ruffled Michael's white-blond hair. "I would never hurt your mommy... and I would never hurt you. The both of you are safe with me..."

"Come here Michael," she said to her son.  
Michael nodded and walked over to his mother. He was glad that he had used the magical ruby stone, so they would both be safe with Diablos. He smiled and gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek before she helped him up on the horse. "Thank you, Mommy," he said as he gave the man who was really a demon a smile.

Diablos grinned at little Michael.  
Megan mounted her horse Storm, a big black stallion. "I hope you don't mind the white horse Starlight. She is the calmest one, and this big guy here only let's me ride him." She smiled and patted Storm on the side. She waited for Diablos to get on his horse before she led the way out of the stables.  
Diablos spoke gently to the dark-brown mare as he mounted her. "She will do nicely," he told Megan with a smile. "Now, let us be going and get little Michael to safety."  
Megan lead the way from the stables and Diablos followed, along side of little Michael on the spotted pony. Once the horses trotted outside into the early morning air, Diablos's eyes lit the darkness. The sun would be coming up at any moment which meant they were safe from the demons until sundown. Since Diablos remained under Michael's spell, he could walk around in light of day although most of his demon's powers were still intact. The spell would not allow him to use his powers to commit evil, unless it would be necessary for the protection of Megan or her son.  
"Head toward the forest, where you see the grove of evergreen trees. There you will find a hardly visible dirt path. That will lead us farther into the forest, toward our destination," instructed Diablos. It was his hope they would reach safety before nightfall, before the demon's walked the earth again.

Megan and Micheal did as he instructed. Their minds were focused on survival and nothing else, plus keeping each other safe. They loved each other as mother and son andwould never let anyone come between them. "Here it is," Megan said as she found the path. She guided her horse on the trail. Michael looked over at Diablos who let him go next and kept all his senses in tune. "Are we on the right track?" Megan asked Diablos who was behind Michael on the trail.

"Yes, we are on the right track. We should be there before nightfall... then we will have to make sure our hiding place won't be detected by the Daemon and the other demons," said Diablos as he looked forward at Megan. She looked so beautiful as the morning sunlight's golden rays hit her long blond hair. This was the first time Diablos had seen the sun in all his demon's existence. He knew it was Michael's Leviathan spell that was allowing him to walk as a human in the sunlight. The sun would be their protection against the demons until they got to their destination. For hours they traveled and just when the horses were totally exhausted and could not go another step, Diablos saw the bluff at the end of the trail. He dismounted his horse and walked over to Megan, taking her hands into his and pulling her from her mount and into his arms. "We are here," he spoke, looking over at the 4 foot entrance at the side of the bluff. "Inside lies a hidden cave... and it is the perfect hideaway from the demons. No one knows of this place. Here we will be safe."  
Diablos looked over at little Michael, who looked tired and hungry. The little tyke hadn't complained a bit on their long ride. Nightfall would be coming shortly. They had to get the boy inside and fix him something to eat. Diablos turned his gaze back onto Megan. "Let's take Michael inside into safety. It's been a very long day, and he needs his nourishment. But we do have a bit of a dilemma, what will we do with the horses?" He glanced back at the jagged entrance into the hidden cave. There was no way they could take the horses safely inside.

"We need the horses," Megan said, after she had sent Michael into the cave with his saddlebag. She knew he would prepare a bed for himself. "Is there any place to hide them? Anywhere in the forest that we could reach them easily if we should need to?" she asked Diablos. She bit her bottom lip as her fangs had decended. The sharp points of her fangs drew blood upon her lower lip.  
Meanwhile, Michael had walked inside the cave and had lain his bag upon the floor. He lay his bedroll out on the ground and lay down to rest. He was so tired it wouldn't take him long to fall asleep. He hoped that his mother would be safe and the demon would truly watch over them. He knew that he took a chance with the ruby stone. It might wear off, and he prayed that when it did, he would have the power to defend his mother.

Diablos nodded when Megan mentioned hiding the horses. He snapped his fingers, and the three horses shrank down to a remarkably small size. Soon all three were about four inches tall and looked about the size of baby kittens. They let out minature whineys as Diablos carefully placed them in a basket and handed them to Megan forsafekeeping. "They will be fine and easily hidden. When we need them again, I can use my powers to make them return to normal size," said Diablos.

Diablos then noticed Megan's fangs were protruding. "You need to feed," he said, sensing her hunger. "I will take the horses inside with Michael and get them some water. Be right back."

Diablos then walked into the cave to check on Michael and left the horses in their basket close to the young boy. The horses drank the small bowl of water Diablos provided, along with a handful of oats, and then curled up together in the basket to rest after such a long day of travel.

After Diablos had determined that Michael was safe and fast asleep, he went back outside with Megan. Dusk was quickly approaching and soon the demons would walk the night. "Megan," he said softly, offering her his neck. "You must feed. Take from me. I will give you all you need. Anytime you have hunger; you can take what you need from me..." His voice was soft and sexy as he pressed himself up to the rock formations at the mouth of the cave, eager to feel Megan's soft pink lips against his neck again while her sharp little fangs pierced his flesh.

Megan could feel her hunger controlling her. She couldn't fight her hunger any longer. He did have sweet-tasting blood. She quickly pressed her body against his and licked his neck. She licked till she found the perfect spot and let her fangs slowly pierce his skin. Once they were buried the whole way, her pink lips pressed against his skin. She started to suckle, not lightly but hard. She was so hungry, she only cared about being filled. She knew he would have to break her from her trance because she was too far gone to know when she had taken too much. She moaned as his blood filled her mouth.

Diablos was lost in a daze of passion as Megan drank from him. At first his flesh felt painfully pierced by her sharp little fangs, but then as she began to feed, his body came alive, his cock throbbing hard against her sexy body as she took her fill of his delicious blood. He let his large hands roam her beautiful body as she continued to drink, pressing against him intimately as she continued to swallow his strengthening life's fluid. A psychic bond had forged between them as she had drank for him now a second time. **That's it, Megan** he spoke to her through their minds. **Take as much as you want. I'm all yours. Drink until you are fulfilled**  
**Feel my cock throbbing between us. Feel how much I want you. Take from me everything you want. I am yours** Diablos said to Megan through the telepathic bond they now shared. **If you want me; take me.** His hands caressed the tight globes of her asscheeks as he pressed her even tighter to his throbbing cock, letting her feel how badly he wanted her.

Megan moaned as the hunger went on and on. His blood was a kinky turn-on and she was getting wet as she drank from him. She wanted him and she wanted him now. She felt him grow hard between them as she rubbed her body against his to turn him on even more. She wanted him to know that she did want him in return. She heard his voice in her head telling her all the kinky, naughty things he wanted to do to her and it caused moisture to drip down her thighs. She knew he could smell how aroused she becoming.**How wet I am from your blood and feeling your cock against me. I want you, Diablos, so much. No one has ever got me as hot as you have. If you slid your hand between my thighs you would feel the wetness.** She knew instictively that he would become even more aroused by her kinky words.

**I want you to take me, Diablos. I want you to make me your woman now.** She pulled back from him and licked his blood off her lips slowly and sensously. The whole time she was staring into his eyes, waiting to see what he would do next.

Diablos knew that his demon's blood had aphrodisiac qualities when it was consumed by a feminine vampire. Many times demons used their blood to tempt vampires and seduce them into a union. Diablos knew that once he and Megan became lovers, it was only going to strengthen their already unbreakable bond. His heart felt triumph when he heard Megan tell him telepathically she wanted him. He wanted her so badly.. His cock was like steel, and it was aching to enter her tight, pink center. When she told him through their bond how wet her pussy was getting, he thought he was going to have to rip her clothing away and fuck her hard with no further preliminaries. His eyes were bright-red with demon's lust when he told her, **I'm going to make you mine, Megan. We will be together for eternity.** With those words, he tore through her clothing, ripping it to shreds with his demon's claws. His true demon form was overcoming him. He now stood nearly eight feet tall as his cock burst through the confines of his pants; huge and throbbing and ready for sex. With clawed fingers, he sought out Megan's soaked pussy. She was pink, wet, and swollen with desire. With an animalistic groan, he slid three huge, clawed fingers into her tight little slit. He was trying to stretch her for the entry of his cock. His cock was like a giant monster. There was no doubt he was going to hurt her with his first entry. He pushed her up hard against the jagged wall of the bluff, withdrawing his fingers from her extremely snug channel. He had tried stretching her, but it was fairly obvious that Megan hadn't had many lovers and none of them had been as well-endowed as Diablos's monstrous cock. By now, Diablos was full-fledged demon, with large black wings and dark calloused skin. He made a hissing sound as his forked tongue licked at Megan's neck, then scurried down to her nipples. It wrapped around each of her peaks, squeezing them. He then slid his mouth further down, his hot breath searing Megan's delicate skin. He ran his demon tongue over her tummy, then downward toward her pussy. He licked over her mound, then began tonguing her tight entrance, slurping at it and making it extremely wet. He loved Megan's taste as he drove his tongue even deeper, fucking it roughly. He expanded his tongue, trying to stretch the tight walls even wider. He then made his tongue grow extremely long, slithering it into Megan's cervix. He explored her womb while holding her ass in his big clawed hands, squeezing the tender globes of flesh. When Megan's inner walls clamped on his tongue, Diablos sealed his mouth over her slit sucking on it forcefully, drinking her cum as though he were starved. As she came and came, he used suction on her pussy, his jagged teeth nipping at her delicate pussylips. Even though Megan was getting weak from the force of her orgasm and Diablos's intense suction, he did not stop. He drank from her pussy until she went completely limp in his grasp, then he slowly withdrew his long tongue. From the glow of his eyes he could see that her pussylips had been pierced from his razor-sharp teeth and were slightly bloody, yet she didn't appear to be feeling any discomfort; in fact she looked greatly pleasured. Diablos made a growling sound as his cock was ever so painfully aroused, and he needed Megan's mouth on it. He grabbed Megan's hair in his hands and gave her a nudge, sending her head toward his immense demon's cock which pulsated between his legs.

Megan eagerly took his hard cock in her mouth. She didn't care that he looked like a demon. She was more aroused then she ever before. She pulled him deep into her mouth, wanting to give him as much pleasure as he had given her. She drew him deep in her warm, wet mouth as she wanted to be the perfect lover for him. "Ooohhh you taste good," she moaned around his throbbing cock. She stroked the length of him she couldn't fit in her mouth.

**I can't wait to have you deep inside me,** she told him in a sexy purr with her mind.

Diablos growled fiercely as Megan's sweet pink lips were wrapped around his immense cock. A bit of precum rolled out, landing on her tongue. Diablos held her head tight in his clawed hands and began to thrust his cock in deeper, feeling her tongue doing all kinds of kinky things to him. It felt so damn good; Diablos had very little control of his lust. His demon's form was complete now, and he was like an animal in his passion. When he heard Megan tell him through their bond that she wanted him in her pussy, he suddenly pulled his throbbing cock free of her mouth with a slight pop. He then grabbed her in a tight grip, pressing her hard against the wall of the bluff. With a lunge he began biting her neck, scraping the flesh with his demon's fangs. At the same time, his demon's cock was seeking it's target which was her tight pink pussy. The wet lips parted for the huge head. Diablos grunted against Megan's neck as the head of his cock pierced her slit. A second later he had buried every thick inch of himself inside her. And his cock didn't stop there; the tiny opening of her cervix was breached by the broad tip. He then held Megan tight, not moving as he seemed to swell inside her depths.

Megan cried out and arched her hips toward Diablos. She didn't care that he was now full-fledged demon because he turned her on so much in either form. "Diablos! YESSSSS!" she cried out over and over again. She wrapped her legs thightly around his waist and squeezed his cock with her inner muscles. She knew that it would drive him crazy and would feel so damn good at the same time.

They fucked and fucked for nearly an hour until she was incredibly sore, pink, and swollen. Finally he came hard, filling her up with his white-hot seed. It dripped out of the frayed edges of her pussy as he withdrew. Almost immediately, he changed back to his human form as he gazed into her eyes. "I love you, Megan," he whispered as he lowered his lips to hers. He kissed her gently as he crushed her against his body.

He'd do anything for this woman- die for her; anything to keep her and her son safe. As the spell of the ruby red stone wore off and darkness fell, Megan was still safe with Diablos. It was complete. He truly loved her. The spell was no longer necessary. Diablos the demon had fallen in love with Megan, the beautiful vampiress. They had the rest of eternity to be together, as long as they remained safe from Daemon and the evil lurking within the Underground. As he took Megan's hand in his, he knew he'd spend forever making this beautiful vampiress happy.


End file.
